Confused, Number 22
by OnCloudTen
Summary: A black folder sits on top of my desk. Stamped in white ink across the front, reads Prior Project. Carefully, I sit down in the desk chair and open the file. Inside sits a single picture of a handsome man with brown hair and dark blue eyes. Written in black marker across the portrait - TERMINATE.
1. Confused

**Hey pansycakes! My awesome story is here! So as you've probably noticed, there have been some changes. For one, this is a completely rewritten version of the first chapter! Also, this story got a new name! Like it? Please please please review! And as for the ending of this chapter, all I'm going to say is 'yes they did.' You'll understand when you get there. Enjoy this extremely long chapter!**

**- OnCloudTen**

There's one thing I've never understood about Dauntless. Booming bass, the pungent fumes of alcohol. Parties. To not like these gatherings wouldn't be Dauntless. But I'm not a normal member.

The railing is cold under my fingertips. Water from the chasm sprays up onto my hands in a delicate mist, leaving faint teardrops on my hands. Over the roar of the chasm, I can feel a thumping beat. It probably belongs to the party I refused to go to. Or my heart.

A pair of long arms snakes around my waist from behind me. The faint curling of ink around the right wrist immediately identifies him. I relax and lean into the chest of the only person I've been able to trust these last five years. I don't know how I ever survived without him.

Wet warmth presses behind my ear, and I can't help but tremble. I don't care how long we've been dating. I'm never going to get over that feeling. His lips slowly trail down my neck and my breaths start to shake.

"Trissy…I miss you…come to the party…" his soft breath prickles my neck as he mumbles into my ravens. Trissy? Really? I groan, and Tobias smiles into my skin. Much to my disappointment, he pulls away from me. But a second later, my feet leave the ground.

A yelp leaps from my throat, and I'm weightless for a brief moment before landing solidly in his arms. Tobias roughly laughs, and I turn my head up to meet his gaze. If he hadn't been cradling me, I probably would've fallen over. Even in the dark light of the pit, his navy eyes sparkle. His pupils are dilated, and he looks at me with a brilliant half smile. I hardly recognize the look. Wanting?

Slowly, Tobias lowers his face down to mine. His arms grip me tighter to his chest, positioned around my back and under my knees. How did I ever end up with someone so perfect? Why me, of all people? Not that I'm complaining. Tobias' eyes drop closed, and his mouth carefully fits to mine.

That spark is still there. I used to think that it was fictitious. How could you feel electricity? Especially me. I never imagined myself in this position. But this lightning strike would be enough to power a city for months. As soon as our lips meet, fire ignites. Tobias presses his mouth closer to mine and clutches me closer to him. My right arm moves from where it's sandwiched between us and grips his left bicep. He muscles flutter under my touch. We've never been much for words. But these actions always speak louder than any sounds.

Years later we slowly part. Our foreheads rest together and I finally catch my breath. My hand slowly drifts down from his hair and my eyes flicker open. The first thing I see is a pair of spectacular blue orbs, still glinting in the dark. We are so close that our eyelashes merge when we blink.

Tobias pulls back far enough that I can see his smile. It's only around me that he smiles so much. His perfectly straight teeth gleam in the dark. His face suddenly changes to a look of mischief. Before I can utter any words, he lifts me up and drapes me over his shoulder.

Then takes off running. His laughs echo in the Pit. I lightly thrash and kick his back, but not enough to hurt him. Somehow I just end up laughing too.

"I'm stealing you Trissy!" Tobias shouts, muffled by his own laughter. I roll my eyes, and his arms readjust so he was one hooked up over my shoulder and one around my waist.

The distant bass starts to grow louder as Tobias runs down various hallways. It grows so loud that I can feel it in my skull. We finally stop in front of a door. He carefully sets me down on the floor in front of him. I attempt to glare at him, but his mussed hair and glinting eyes cause my heart to skip a beat. _All mine._

He grabs my hand, and pushes open the door. The music doesn't stop, but at least a hundred heads swivel towards us. The crowd is so thick I'd never be able to tell whose apartment it is. We slowly walk in together, and Tobias wraps a strong arm around my shoulder. Music blares from all around the room, so loud that I can't even think, let alone know what song it is. The Dauntless gradually go back to dancing and drinking, and Tobias and I blindly travel through the apartment before we find a small unoccupied chair.

I laugh and plop down in the chair. Resting my elbows on my knees, I look up at Tobias innocently. _That smile. _Before I can react, he turns around and sits on my lap. But he's careful not to rest all of his weight on me. I have no doubt that he would crush me.

Dramatically he stretches his arms out and leans backward, so more of his bulk is on me. Still not all of it. His pure muscle mass would squash me. I push at his back with both of my hands, but he doesn't move an inch. With a deep laugh, he pops off of me and turns around. I cross my arms and glare at him with false irritation. Tobias pouts his bottom lip, and my resolve shatters into millions of pieces. I can feel my face melting, and I gain a nervous smile.

He opens his mouth to say something, but the song clears out and everyone starts clapping. Noise slowly starts to fill the speakers again, but this time it's quiet enough to hear. Tobias wraps his hand around my arm, and pulls me up. He smiles at me, and drags me into his chest. I reach up and loop my hands around his neck, and his clasp around to small of my back.

Dauntless never plays slow songs. They are all about the party, which means fast skull-pounding songs. But who cares. We may look ridiculous, but we slow dance to the whole song. I step up onto Tobias' feet, and he moves us around the Dauntless who are jumping around and grinding against one another. The song finally dies out, and my eyes finally leave his.

Everyone had stopped dancing, and somehow we ended up in the center of a black-clad ring. I feel a mad red blush creep up my face, and I step off of his shoes. Suddenly the room breaks out into screams and applause. Tobias spins me around, and his lips snap to mine like a magnet. The appraisal becomes even more deafening than the music.

**FLASHBACK**

_Edith Prior. Prior._

_From every direction shouts assault my eardrums. The screen flickers off, and people start shouting at the blank space in front of them._

_ I look up at Tobias. He's silent. "Tobias?" I say, my voice barely audible over the chaos. His head swivels down to me. "Are we…" my voice trails off, and my teeth snag my dry lip._

_ "Ok? No." I let my eyes drift up to meet his empty expression. It lacks any feeling, and to me seems more like Four than Tobias. Moisture swims in my eyes. What?_

_ Tobias quickly shakes his head. "Sorry. Wrong words." A pause, a breath. "Tris, we're better than ok. You and I, we'll get through this, together. I'm not going to leave you in the cold like that ever again. We'll figure this out. Please trust me." He slowly reaches out, like I'm a wounded animal. I feel his large hand brush my face with a feather light touch, and I press against his hand with my cheek. A light smile sparks across his stunning face, and I weakly smile back._

_ He looks at me intensely, and then quickly cups my face with both hands. Roughly he pulls my face to his, and I shut my eyes a second after his. Our lips slot together, and even though these circumstances aren't right, I feel myself dissolving into his desperate actions. Too quickly we part, and I'm dragged into a tight hug._

_ "Together."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The fighting ended a year ago today. The Dauntless use almost any excuse to throw a party. Everything is back to way it used to be. Well, almost.

Leadership was one of the things to change. Edith Prior, first Dauntless leader. My grandmother. She established the original ideals of Dauntless. But after her death, things started to turn sour; _corrupt_.

When the war ended we were allowed to return to our homes in Dauntless. Almost immediately, I was voted leader. I declined. Tobias deserved the opportunity. But I am still respected and regarded highly in our lopsided hierarchy. Which is nice, I must say. Inclined heads in respect. Light smiles. Being regarded as "the" Dauntless couple. This kind of appreciation is rare in the home of the hellions.

Death has been hard for me since the war. Watching my friends and all my family just drop dead in front of me has not been great for my emotional state. I still wake up in a cold sweat every night. The only thing that makes it bearable is Tobias, who is always right there to wipe the tears away.

Our lips part, and my eyes open. Mad grins flash from every direction. Tobias steps back from me and smiles. Why is everyone so happy today? Someone I don't recognize steps out of the circle and whispers something in Tobias' ear. He gulps, and nods nervously. What the heck is going on?

The sound of a heartbeat comes from the speakers around us. Tobias closes his eyes, and takes a large breath. Music starts to gradually wind out of the speakers, and Tobias' eyes open. They look electrified in the light. He slowly opens his mouth. And quietly starts to sing.

_It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face._

_I've been everywhere and back trying to replace._

_Everything that I had 'til my feet went numb._

_Praying like a fool that's been on the run._

The Dauntless join in and start to clap along with the music. Tobias takes a step forward and grabs my hands. Nervous energy radiates from him as he continues.

_Heart's still beating but it's not working._

_It's like a million dollar phone that you just can't ring._

_I reached out trying to love but I feel nothing._

_Yeah, my heart is numb._

His voice slowly had grown louder. And it strikes me how good of a singer he is. The pitch of his voice is spot on, and emotion clearly shines through. But I have a feeling that has to do with me. Tobias' hands clench mine tighter.

_But with you._

_I feel again._

_Yeah, with you._

_I can feel again._

_Yeah._

Tobias springs his hands from mine, and continues singing. His hands run through his hair, and his foot keeps time with the beat.

_Woo-hoo._

_Woo-hoo._

_Woo-hoo._

_Woo-hoo._

The clapping grows steadily louder through the tension building up in that phrase, and Tobias jumps back foreword and grabs my arms. His eyes light up in the bright light above us, and I feel myself melting. _All for me._

_I'm feeling better ever since you know me._

_I was a lonely soul but that's the old me._

I seriously can't believe how good of a singer he is. I'm pulled forward, and Tobias starts to circle around me as he continues to sing. His body tenses up and his eyes close as he hits the higher notes, but it's spot on.

_It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face._

_I've been everywhere and back trying to replace._

_Everything that I broke 'til my feet went numb._

_Praying like a fool just shy of a gun._

Tobias stops walking, and takes my hands again. He stares directly into my eyes, which seems to snap everything in place. We are standing in the middle of a Dauntless party, and Tobias is _singing_ to me. Let alone the fact that he is an amazing singer. Their dark blue depths gleam with unshed tears. The passion passing in between us is clearly visible.

_Heart still beating but it's not working._

_It's like a hundred thousand voices that just can't sing._

_I reached out trying to love but I feel nothing._

_Oh, my heart is numb._

A few people start to cheer around us, but the clapping keeps going with the background of the music. This is not the Dauntless I knew when I first jumped off that net. Tobias' eyes haven't left mine this whole time. As oddly rehearsed as this whole ordeal seems, I can't deny that I love it.

_But with you._

_I feel again._

_Yeah, with you._

_I can feel again._

Background voice start to join in on the soundtrack, and I watch as Tobias' demeanor drops all ease it had. His hand finds the back of his neck as he continues to sing. I know him well enough. He is extremely nervous right now. A look of realization crosses his face, as if he finally understands what he's doing.

_But with you._

_(I'm feeling better ever since you know me)._

_I feel again._

_(I was a lonely soul but that's the old me)._

_Yeah, with you._

_(I'm feeling better ever since you know me)._

_I can feel again._

_(I was a lonely soul)._

I watch his chest rise, and then he shifts on his feet. I recognize the end of the song nearing, and some of the Dauntless start to literally cheer. Tobias' hand holds mine tighter as he hits some high notes. Something is up. His hand is shaking in mine. He isn't one to normally show any weakness.

_Woo-hoo._

_Woo-hoo._

_Woo-hoo._

_Woo-hoo._

_Woo-hoo._

He stops singing and lets the background take over. Everything happens in slow motion. Slowly, he reaches around to his back pocket. Still holding my left hand, he slowly sinks down to one knee. Some people start screaming. Oh. _Oh_.

I clap my free hand over my mouth. _This is happening. This is happening. _Tears start to plunge down my face. The singing stops, and a guitar solo takes over. Still staring into my eyes, Tobias brings my trembling hand up to his lips and presses them lightly to the back of my knuckles. His own tears drip down on to my hand. Thousands of thoughts run through my head. I think his extreme nervousness is self-explanatory. He finishes the song, voice as passionate as ever. Everyone is silent.

_I'm feeling better ever since you know me._

_I was a lonely soul but that's the old me._

_A little wiser now from what you've shown me._

_Yeah, I feel again._

_Feel again..._

_Woo-hoo._

As soon as the last sounds leave his mouth, the room erupts into the loudest screams I've ever heard. Tobias weakly smiles at me. It takes all of my resolve not to jump forward and hug him. But I stand still, my tears cascading down my face. I can't believe this is happening. He looks up at me as we wait for the chaos to die down. A more confident smile breaks out on his face. Words slowly start to leave his mouth.

"Beatrice Prior. When I first saw you, I thought I was dead. Because literally, an angel fell into my life. You gave me meaning. Purpose. A reason to live. Every time I see you, it's like falling in love all over again. I should be over all the butterflies. But I'm not. I'm so not. My stomach flips worse than when we were on the Ferris wheel. Or down in the chasm. Each time worse then before. You say you're not pretty. But look around Tris. None of these other girls can even come close to you. So if you haven't gotten the point yet, I love _you_. I love your smile. I love the way that you can light up my day with just a word. I love your incomprehensible beauty. But most of all I love you as a whole. Those parts would never add up to anyone other than you. And I want to be able to sing out my love for you past the day I die."

He pauses for a moment, and the Dauntless around us break out into coos and screams. Tobias looks back into my eyes, and smiles nervously.

This isn't cold instructor Four. This is Tobias. I watch with wide eyes as his hand reappears with a delicate ring clasped between his thumb and index finger.

I think I'm going to faint.

"Beatrice Prior. You stole my heart. Now I'm asking you to steal my last name. Will you marry me?" He hardly gets the words out before my eardrums rip apart. Never have I heard a louder sound. But despite it, all I can comprehend is the man in front of me, saying the words I've longed to hear since I met him.

"Yes." It's hardly a whisper, but I think he got the point.

He springs up from his kneeling position on the floor, and his mouth collides with mine.

The roars get even louder.

Tobias has me pressed as tightly as possible up to his body, with his neck craned down to my lips. It doesn't matter that we are in front of hundreds of people. We kiss with all the passion we have ever shared.

I feel his arms drift down from my back, and they slide into the back pockets of my jeans. I grow lighter and lighter until my feet are no longer touching the ground. My legs wrap around his waist, so that my crotch is pressed to his stomach instead of the other way around, how it normally is. If possible, we kiss harder.

Finally we start to slow down. Tobias slowly lowers me to the floor, but our lips are still pressed firmly together. Once I'm standing back on the ground, we slowly pull apart.

All the events come racing up to me, and suddenly I feel dizzy. _I'm. Getting. Married. To. Tobias._

My eyes flutter closed, and I lean my forehead right over his heart. It can't be healthy to be beating that fast. Quick breaths tickle the top of my head. I'd like to stay here forever, and live this moment as long as I can.

Tobias slowly tips my head up, and our eyes meet. Like he said. It's like falling in love all over again. His thick dark hair is a perfect mess on the top of his head, splayed out in all sorts of angles. _Oops. _And all the features of his face. His ears, that stick out a little off his face. Perfect. Swollen lips, glistening in the dark. And those eyes. Dark blue, with a sky blue ring around the center. Right now they sparkle with tears, wanting, and every other emotion known to man.

I imagine I look the same way.

He backs up a little bit, and raises our still clasped hands. My eyes grow huge as he slowly slides the ring on my finger with shaking hands. It fits perfectly. And it has to be the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. The band in made of etched silver, which gleams gloriously in the pulsing party lights. Nestled in the center of the band is a roughly cut black diamond, which refracts light back onto the band. At first glance, everything appears plain. I raise my hand and look closer. _Oh. My. God._

There are nine symbols engraved to the shining silver. They wrap all the way around to ring and meet back up at the other side of the diamond.

I look at the first one. It's a tiny carving of the net. _First jumper – Tris._

A miniscule punching bag. _Don't forget to keep the tension here._

A tiny Ferris wheel. _Are you human, Tris?_

A baby raven, wings outstretched in flight. _It's a raven. One for each family member I left behind._

A curled belt. _You got me through it._

A small heart, with a question mark pierced through the center. _I think I love you._

A tree, with the branches arranged in the form of two hands. _With my bare hands, obviously._

A tiny bar of soap. _I'll be your family now._

And the last one. A ring of flames. _Now I'm asking you to steal my last name._

I look back up at Tobias. His mouth dons the goofiest grin I've ever seen. "Like it?"

I smile back so hard it hurts. "It's perfect. More than perfect. It's you." I choke on my words as tears threaten to spill again. His stunning eyes bore into mine, and he laces his fingers through my left hand, running them down the ring.

Tobias frowns slightly. He slowly slides the ring off my finger, and looks at the inside of it. A breathtaking smile grows on his face. Slowly, he lowers the ring down to my eye level. Through the pulsating light, I can just barely make out the five words engraved on the indie of the band.

_I know I love you._

Five years ago, back in Abnegation, I never would have thought it was possible. I didn't think I would ever be loved. And certainly not by something this perfect. Someone who cares this much about me. Someone who takes my beath away each time I see him. Someone who is Tobias Eaton.

He catches my hand, and slowly fits the ring onto my finger. This moment couldn't be any more beautiful. Tobias takes my arm and pulls me forward, slowly planting a kiss on my temple.

"Take me home." My voice is barely audible over the drunk Dauntless, but Tobias is close enough to hear me. I slide up onto his back, and we snake through the crowd, dodging slurred congratulations.

Tobias slowly shuts the door behind us, and he hugs my legs tighter. He slowly walks through the unusually quiet halls. I bury my head into his shoulder, and grip his neck tightly. Love is the only description.

"Beatrice Eaton." He says, his voice distant. I can't help but smile. Tobias nods and continues. "I like the sound of that. I've imagined it since the chasm." My heart pounds at his confession. Truth be told, I have too. I slowly lift my head and press a slow kiss onto his cheek. Slight stubble bristles my lips.

"You need to shave, Tobias." He laughs, and it vibrates through my body. We go the rest of the way in silence. Eventually we reach the leader's apartment hallway in the Pire. They are the most luxurious and technologically advanced in the compound. Tobias drops one hand from the crook of my leg and presses it into the fingerprint scanner in the door. He has no problem supporting my weight with one hand.

He pushes the door open, and we walk through the two-story foyer. Tobias turns the corner and we walk through the doorway to our bedroom. It's decorated in all black, like most apartments. But the simplicity stops there. In the center of the room sits a large four-poster bed with dark blue sheets. A black love seat sits in the corner, decorated with blue pillows of many different shades. The far wall is made entirely of floor to ceiling glass, and shows off a breathtaking view of the skyline.

Tobias flops me down on the bed, and then drops down over me. He supports his weight on his elbows so he doesn't crush me. Our faces are only a few inches apart.

"So, Beatrice, huh?" I question with a laugh. Tobias smirks at me, and presses a firm kiss to my forehead. I shiver beneath him.

"I figured this constituted as a special occasion." His eyes drop down to mine, and stare at me intensely. Then all the sudden, like someone flicked a light switch on, that look comes back. The dilated eyes, mischievous smile. It's like watching a predatory instinct craw out of him. My weak state draws out the animal in him. I'm the prey, sandwiched beneath him. No escape.

His mouth comes down and presses hungrily to mine. His arms slowly slide up my sides, and I feel myself melting beneath the heat. Our legs curl together, and we get lost in each other.

_Becoming fearless isn't the point. That's impossible. It's learning to control your fear, and how to be free from it. That's the point._

For once I am free of my fear.


	2. Forever

**Hello my beautiful pansycakes! Some life updates…school is going great, and I have a homework routine set. I should be able to write a little a day! Other than that, I got my copy of Divergent back from JezaBelle7! She literally ran up to met at school and said, "I have your oxygen!" Whatever. Life of a fangirl. Anyways, I'd like for you guys to know that I have an actual plot planned for this story, and it isn't just mindless fluff. I didn't get as much feedback as I would've liked for the last chapter, but thanks anyway to those who did follow, favorite, and review! You guys rock! I still don't own Divergent. Enjoy this chapter!**

**-OnCloudTen**

**Clarity POV **

Sometimes I wonder if I made the right choice. I tug at the hem of my red dress, checking to make sure it covers the pocketknife strapped to my thigh. If I had chosen something different, would I have a normal life?

A black folder sits on top of my desk. Stamped in white ink across the front, reads Prior Project. Carefully, I sit down in the desk chair and open the file. Inside sits only a picture of a handsome man with brown hair and dark blue eyes. Written in black marker across the portrait – TERMINATE. I can do this. I'm in the Faction Control Agency for a reason.

I hear a small know on the door in front of me.

"Come in!" Gross. It kills me how cheery I sound. Flipping the file over, I push it under some paperwork and pull down on the hem of my dress again. Showtime.

The door pushes open, and a short girl in black clothes walks in. Her hair comes down to the center of her back, in blonde waves. It's quite a stark contrast against the dark clothes. Three people file in behind her, dressed in all sorts of colors. I'll never understand that about the factions.

I quickly plaster a fake smile to my face and stand up, racking my brain for faction customs. The small girl, I realize, has quite a grip when I shake her hand. After I bow to the man dressed in grey, I turn around and sit back at my desk.

"Thank you all for coming on this short notice. Please sit down." I've rehearsed this countless times. Everything will work out; I can get in, do my job, and move on to case twenty-three.

For some reason though, I don't think number twenty-two is going to be easy.

An Erudite girl with red hair speaks up. "Yes. I think that now that all the fighting has died down, education should be our primary focus."

I zone out and shuffle papers around on my desk as the Erudite girl and Candor boy argue. I was warned that they never get along. Eventually they become silent. Thank God, I would've killed them.

My eyes trail off towards the Dauntless girl, who is staring thoughtfully out the window behind me. Her fingers are absently turning an engagement ring on her finger.

_If I had chosen differently, would I have ever found love?_

**PAGEBREAK**

**Tris' POV**

I'm never going to get used to that feeling. I wide smile etches my face as I roll off the net. From above me, I hear a scream, and I can't help but laugh as Clarity drops into the net after me. _Those Amity._

"How was that?" I smile, my voice echoing in the cavern.

"Terrible. Absolutely terrible." She pulls down the hem of her dress and makes a show of smoothing out her hair. I can't help but roll my eyes. Christina would get along quite well with her. "Was that really necessary?" Clarity looks at me sternly. For an Amity, she's got quite an attitude.

"Yep. You wanted to evaluate our initiation system. That's step two." Turning around, I start to walk through the tunnel.

"That can't be any worse than you making me jump off a freaking train. What's up with you Priors?" She mumbles the last part, but I still hear her and freeze. Did I ever tell her my last name? _No. I certainly didn't._

Whipping around, I look at her. "How do you know my last name?" They are one of the first things to leave behind on transferring. We only keep them around for records and formality. _Faction before blood._

Christina has trained me well enough. I watch as her eyes grow as wide as saucers, and a look of realization crosses her face. She gulps, and refuses to look at me in the eyes. Her eyes drift from the ceiling, to my shoes, and to the door down the hall. Finally she meets my eyes, and looks at my unwaveringly, her chin tilted up.

"Records. You don't think I know the last names of my colleagues?" _She's lying. _But I drop the subject, and push open the Pit doors. Clarity doesn't look the least bit surprised at the gaping hole in the Earth. _Who is this girl?_

"Next on our tour is the training room." I announce in a dramatic voice. Dauntless members run past me, smiling widely. Well, more at the ring around my finger. I still can't believe I'm getting _married_ to Tobias. A warm blush creeps up on my face as the deepest parts of my brain recall that night.

"You okay?" Clarity snaps her fingers in front of my face. "Do you have a fever or something?" My face is on fire now.

"Oh. No. Sorry. Anyways…oh shoot. I need to grab some paperwork from my apartment." _Thank you forgetful memory!_ She shrugs, and turns up the winding path to the Pire after me. How is this not fazing her?

"What kind of paperwork?" She must've been Candor or something.

I sigh. "Legal stuff. Apartment payment, engagement papers, the usual." _Yep. Engagement papers are definitely usual._

"Congratulations! That's a very pretty ring, by the way. He's a really lucky guy." A sincere smile spreads across my face, and I admire the silver ring for at least the thousandth and first time.

"I'm luckier to have _him_." We turn the corner down to the luxury apartments. First door, second, third, fourth. I pause at the tenth door and smirk at the irony. We laughed for hours when they assigned us this apartment.

"This'll just be a second. I'm going to go an drop these papers off at my fiancé's office, and then we're good to go." Am I rambling? I think so. Quickly, I press my finger into the scanner at the door and it slides open.

"Nice place." Clarity says from behind me, and I step over the doorframe. This was too much for two former Abnegation when we moved in a year ago. But, I know I've grew to love it.

A black spiral staircase winds up through the center of the foyer, where there are two bedrooms upstairs. The same thought has pierced my mind every time I go up there.

_Will they ever be filled?_

I quickly drop my overnight bag on the bench by the door and pad to the kitchen.

"I just need one minute." After some searching, I finally find the papers buried under a stack of Tobias' work stuff. _He's a slob. But he's my slob. _I turn around to go back to Clarity, but a thought strikes me. _He's also my overprotective fiancé._ Grabbing a pen off of one of the paper stacks, I quickly scribble a note.

_Tobias. Missed you last night. As always, Amity is draining and I could hardly sleep without you next to me. Somehow I got stuck with the new Amity rep, who is evaluating initiations. Giving her the tour tonight, so I won't be home until later. I'm dropping off our papers at your office. Love you, forever and always. Hope you are enjoying your meetings! - Tris_

Finally satisfied, I walk out of the kitchen and into the foyer. _Where did Clarity wonder off to? _I turn in a complete circle, and finally see her staring at a large photo of Tobias singing to me at the party. Was that really two days ago?

Just looking at the picture, any stranger could see the passion surging in his eyes, and watch the emotion roll off my face in salty droplets._ He's mine, for the rest of my life._

"Clarity?" She whips around. The expression in her face paralyzes me. Pure shock. Fear. Horror. And a deep, hungry desire. "Clarity?" I repeat, hardly a whisper this time.

Her face twists into a malicious grin, and she strides toward me.

"Tris Prior. Oh, Tris Prior. I see that you are no different than your grandmother. Falling into such a deep love at your young age." Her voice drips with a dark power, her ice blue eyes glinting wildly. "My grandmother was just like me too."

She pauses, and pulls a hand out from behind her back. In it, is a picture. A picture of…my mind shuts down.

_Tobias. _There are some illegible black marks on the portrait.

The wicked smile continues to dominate her face. "Her first major assignment was very similar to mine. Completely erase a faction from history. Clemency, it was called. The sixth faction, centered around forgiveness. Well, it became apparent that Clemency was a breeding ground for Divergents. She took them all out."

"W-what?" I stutter. _A sixth faction?_

"Clemency was too closely related to Amity and Abnegation. It needed to be dispersed. But guess who stood in her way?" Clarity glances through my open bedroom door, and glares at the tangled sheets on the bed.

"Your grandmother was hopelessly in love with Dauntane Prior. Well…so was _my_ grandmother. _Nothing _stops us Ruyei's from getting what we want. Long story short, the remnants of Clemency became the factionless." She pauses, and reaches her hand far into her purse.

"Edith eventually regained her memory, and she started Dauntless with Dauntane Prior." Her hand reappears, holding a small dart gun no larger than the palm of my hand. "History is about to repeat itself. Minus the whole 'you regaining your memory' part."

She calmly pushes a red-frilled dart into the chamber. I am frozen to the spot. "Her mission was to destroy the leader of Clemency. Instead, _she fell in love_." The piece of paper drifts from her hand. The abstract marks take shape.

_TERMINATE._

"My assignment. Obliterate the head of Dauntless. Instead, _I fell in love_." Clarity raises the gun up in her right hand, pointing it right at my chest.

I manage to squeak out a sentence. "But you don't even know him!" She slowly shakes her head at me, like an adult reprimanding a child.

"I don't have to live the future to know my destiny." Her finger squeezes the trigger, and my world goes black.

_Tobias. I love you. Forever and always._


	3. Snowfall

**Hello my pansycakes! I come bearing another chapter! First thing first, I'd like to apologize for the length of this chapter, but I needed to set up for the next one and this deserved a cliffy. Also. I CANNOT THANK White fox XD ENOUGH! Your reviews seriously made me cry! For some reason they are not showing up on the main review page, but I read them in my email. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! You win best fan award! I totally chicken face you too! Still don't own Divergent L. Please read the authors note at the end of the chapter! Enjoy!**

**- OnCloudTen**

Soft fluttering's, landing on my face like snowfall. Delicate tendrils of mist, spiraling down and tattooing my eyelids with light. This is not what death is supposed to feel like.

My false reality shatters. Not snow, but the faceless words around me. Not mist, but blue fluorescent light. Not death, but pain. Numbness. And a new emotion. Blinding, suffocating. _Confusion_.

Light stabs through the relative darkness, and I cringe away from the intrusion. Until I realize it was just my eyes opening.

My body feels like it weighs ten thousand pounds, and I can hardly move. I'm carrying invisible baggage, like a ghost sitting on my shoulders. And when I turn around, nothing is yielded. I can't read the story of the apparition.

Slowly I sit up, and the ghost pushes down on my shoulders. The sight around me adds flame to the fog filling my head.

Hundreds of people on the Pit floor. Some sitting, wandering, laying motionless on the floor. Faces blank and devoid of all emotions. What happened?

I blindly fumble through the fog, but all I can grasp is feather dusted snow and misty teardrops.

_What happened?_

There are about five cots pushed up by the cafeteria, but everyone else lies in heaps on the floor. Discarded garbage, I among them.

As if in a trance, I slowly stand up on wobbly legs. The ghost swims close enough for me to read the tag around its neck.

Physical memories. Places. But real emotional ones have been ripped from my head. Events. Why am I here? And basic faces. I see Dauntless spread around, but can only make the name to face connection. I'm looking through the eyes of another being, only given words. I'm looking through the eyes of a robot, cold and icy to the very core.

_Who needs memories if you can't feel emotion?_

"Tris Prior?" The ghost shoots off my shoulders, scared away by the sudden noise. I don't doubt that I'll be seeing him again. My feet turn towards the voice. It belongs to a pretty woman, with waist length brown hair and ice blue eyes. Something about the color causes the ghost to scream. Screaming mindless garble, patterns of sounds that could be another language. It's like when you hear two people conversing in a foreign dialect. You know that it is a different language, but there is no why of identifying it.

She smiles, and the ghost melts away again. Her grin makes a slow molasses like warmth spread through my body. Why was I every afraid?

"Your memories." She states simply, gently holding out a vile with a liquid the same color of her eyes. It's something about her demeanor that portrays a lower levels schoolteacher, but her eyes convey a steel strength barrier, protected from the outside and within.

Cautiously the ghost takes the vial, leaving dust cold fingerprints on my skin. It's tipped up, and it slides down my throat.

Everything goes dark.

Images flicker in rapid succession on my eyelids. A black and white film reel, ticking through the frames at a speed too fast for the human eye. I can hardly focus my eyes before the image flies away and is replaced with a new one. I recount no details, but they flood into my head.

Memories. Pouring in my head like a busted dam, extinguishing the fire and fog clouding my head.

My brain tells me my life.

My heart shows me the emotions.

But my gut twists, a violent feeling, like it's trying to force something foreign out. But these are my memories.

Aren't they?

My eyes flash open. The woman smiles at me, and turns to the motionless body at my feet.

_Clarity Ruyei, Dauntless leader._

My mind fills in the empty gaps, clarifying what I cannot.

My heart reminds me how well suited she is to be a leader.

But my gut flips. The ghost rams into my back, and my knees falter. Shattering noises, screaming and mindless garble. "No! No! That's not the truth!"

Her smile leeks into my head, soothing the nerve endings like morphine. These memories are mine.

About half of the Dauntless around me have regained the light in their eyes and are slowly moving out of the Pit. My eyes drift up to the cots by the cafeteria. I don't remember moving them; they pulled themselves like a magnet.

A large man sits up in one of the cots, his back turned to me.

From the loose collar of his shirt, I can see some black ink peeking out. My eyes drift up to his hair, which is a dark brown, almost black color. His ears stick a little off of his face, but this slight imperfection only adds to his idiosyncrasy. Black color twists around his wrist, in the form of a small bird in flight. I can't tear my eyes away. I'm glued to his image.

Abruptly, he whips around. Almost like he could sense me staring at him through the pinpricks in his neck. Two navy blue orbs find mine.

_Tobias Eaton. Leader of Dauntless._

_Engaged to Clarity Ruyei._

**Hey again! Like the chapter? It was certainly fun to write. I like digging deeper and discovering the inner depths of characters, and this chapter was a perfect platform to do so! Ok, so down to business. My best friend refuses to read Divergent (:O). So, as the amazing friend I am, I've been trying to force her to read it since I read it for the first time almost two years ago. So when you review, please please please leave a quick message addressed to "Carina" why she should read it! Thanks!**


	4. Memories

**Greetings pansycakes! Chapter four has arrived! But first and foremost, I'd like to mention a few things…. Number uno! Please continue reviewing and leave a message to Carina begging her to read Divergent! Everyone else I've told is either planning on reading it or reading it now, but it figures that my bestie is the one who won't read it. Please review so I can con her into reading Divergent! Also, I'd like to shout out to JezaBelle7! Happy birthday! So you can review for her too. And finally, the MOST IMPORTANT THING! I was getting reviews talking about how confused you guys were about the last chapter (By the way White fox XD, you were spot on. I had to check to make sure I didn't summarize it at the end!). I apologize for that. I'm not sure if I ever mentioned this, but my main reason for writing fanfiction (after venting the fangirl) is to improve my conventional writing skills. I was working on some abstract writing inspired by Fahrenheit 451 (Have you guys read that? It's a classic sort-of.), which involves TONS of high-level metaphors. But truth be told, the readers were supposed to be confused at some level, just like Tris was. I was trying to show you guys how confused she was. The first half of this post is going to be a play-by-play author's comments on the last chapter. Even if you understood it, I recommend you read it just so we're are on the same page for this chapter. Ok? Ok. Please review for Carina, JezaBelle7, and ME!**

**-OnCloudTen**

Soft fluttering's, landing on my face like snowfall. Delicate tendrils of mist, spiraling down and tattooing my eyelids with light. This is not what death is supposed to feel like. **(Tris knows that she was about to die, but can't understand why "death" is this peaceful.)**

My false reality shatters. Not snow, but the faceless words around me. Not mist, but blue fluorescent light. Not death, but pain. Numbness. And a new emotion. Blinding, suffocating. _Confusion_. **(Tris realizes that these peaceful feelings were just whispers, light, pain, and confusion in disguise.)**

Light stabs through the relative darkness, and I cringe away from the intrusion. Until I realize it was just my eyes opening. **(Tris realizes that she wasn't dead, and just had her eyes closed. Am I the only one who finds this funny? Probably.)**

My body feels like it weighs ten thousand pounds, and I can hardly move. I'm carrying invisible baggage, like a ghost sitting on my shoulders. And when I turn around, nothing is yielded. I can't read the story of the apparition. **(I think this is where people started to get confused. TRIS IS NOT DEAD. Yes, I realize now that this seems quite confusing since ghosts are associated with the dead. But this ghost is representing her memories, and I picked a ghost in particular for a few reasons. So she can feel the weight of these forgotten memories, but can't see, hear, touch, or feel them. Much like a ghost. Makes sense?)**

Slowly I sit up, and the ghost pushes down on my shoulders. The sight around me adds flame to the fog filling my head. **(So as her body is becoming more awake the "ghost" of her memories is getting heavier and starting to could her mind. The things she is seeing are just confusing her more.)**

Hundreds of people on the Pit floor. Some sitting, wandering, laying motionless on the floor. Faces blank and devoid of all emotions. What happened? **(If this wasn't clear, I don't know what is. Basically the entire Dauntless population is in the Pit doing nothing meaningful and looking like zombies. Which they are not. This is not a Walking Dead crossover.)**

I blindly fumble through the fog, but all I can grasp is feather dusted snow and misty teardrops. **(So Tris is trying to remember why everyone is like this, but through her clouded mind all she can recall is those first thoughts about snowfall and mist. Almost like everything before was erased *hint hint cough cough*.)**

_What happened? _**(Repetition for emphasis!)**

There are about five cots pushed up by the cafeteria, but everyone else lies in heaps on the floor. Discarded garbage, I among them. **(So there are only five people with high enough positions to deserve beds. The Dauntless leaders, of course. All the other bodies were dumped on the floor like garbage, including Tris. Notice how she isn't "highly respected" like she was before. This will be somewhat explained in chapter four.)**

As if in a trance, I slowly stand up on wobbly legs. The ghost swims close enough for me to read the tag around its neck. **(Tris stands up. Yay! This ghost is once again being referred to, and still represents her missing memories. What I mean by this statement is that Tris can somewhat see now what is causing her to feel so heavy and empty.)**

Physical memories. Places. But real emotional ones have been ripped from my head. Events. Why am I here? And basic faces. I see Dauntless spread around, but can only make the name to face connection. I'm looking through the eyes of another being, only given words. I'm looking through the eyes of a robot, cold and icy to the very core. **(But somewhat isn't the same as completely. She can recognize basic faces, and has all of her previous knowledge, except emotional memories. So basically Tris feels like she's watching someone else's life, knowing all the people and places, but not knowing that person's individual memories or thoughts on them. The robot is just the synonym for this "person".)**

_Who needs memories if you can't feel emotion? _**(Another robot reference. So she's saying that robots don't need memories, since memories practically mean emotion, which machines lack.)**

"Tris Prior?" The ghost shoots off my shoulders, scared away by the sudden noise. I don't doubt that I'll be seeing him again. My feet turn towards the voice. It belongs to a pretty woman, with waist length brown hair and ice blue eyes. Something about the color causes the ghost to scream. Screaming mindless garble, patterns of sounds that could be another language. It's like when you hear two people conversing in a foreign dialect. You know that it is a different language, but there is no why of identifying it. **(More ghost confusion! So a woman calls out Tris' name, which causes her to forget momentarily about these missing memories, which is why the ghost leaves. Get it? I do. Anyways, her eye color triggers a small memory, which causes Tris' mind to go on overdrive trying to identify the face, that her gut is telling her is a threat. But all she can come up with nothing, and compares it to two people talking in a different language, because you know it means something but can't decipher it.)**

She smiles, and the ghost melts away again. Her grin makes a slow molasses like warmth spread through my body. Why was I every afraid? **(So it is apparent to the reader, but not exactly to Tris, that this woman has a certain way with people that makes them loose all apprehension. THIS IS HUGE BY THE WAY REMEMBER IT!)**

"Your memories." She states simply, gently holding out a vile with a liquid the same color of her eyes. It's something about her demeanor that portrays a lower levels schoolteacher, but her eyes convey a steel strength barrier, protected from the outside and within. **(So she is handing her a vile of light blue liquid, which is presented as her "memories". Tris is cautious of this, and says how her smile and demeanor is very open and inviting but something about her eyes is off.)**

Cautiously the ghost takes the vial, leaving dust cold fingerprints on my skin. It's tipped up, and it slides down my throat. **(So this was Tris taking the vile, but she felt detached, like it wasn't her.)**

Everything goes dark. **(Cue darkness.)**

Images flicker in rapid succession on my eyelids. A black and white film reel, ticking through the frames at a speed too fast for the human eye. I can hardly focus my eyes before the image flies away and is replaced with a new one. I recount no details, but they flood into my head. **(So this is like one of those old flipbook style animations, but instead "photos" that are her "memory". She doesn't really know what she's seeing, but it's like the liquid is seeping into her head and filling the empty spaces that the "ghost" occupied.)**

Memories. Pouring in my head like a busted dam, extinguishing the fire and fog clouding my head. **(The memories are coming faster, and extinguishing the ghost. So her "memories" are back.)**

My brain tells me my life. **(Her brain is telling her the facts, what her life was.)**

My heart shows me the emotions. **(Her heart is connecting emotions to specific memories.)**

But my gut twists, a violent feeling, like it's trying to force something foreign out. But these are my memories. **(The telltale gut feeling is telling her something is wrong. HINT HINT COUGH COUGH.)**

Aren't they? **(HINT HINT COUGH COUGH NUDGE NUDGE)**

My eyes flash open. The woman smiles at me, and turns to the motionless body at my feet. **(So Tris opens her eyes and rejoins the world. The woman then moves on to the next memory receiver.)**

_Clarity Ruyei, Dauntless leader. _**(This is whom her subconscious is identifying her as. Keywords here are Dauntless leader…REMEMBER THAT TOO!)**

My mind fills in the empty gaps, clarifying what I cannot. **(So her brain is telling her this is Dauntless leader, Clarity. Those are all the memories she can recall of her.)**

My heart reminds me how well suited she is to be a leader. **(The emotions connected to it are that she is a great leader, and nothing more.)**

But my gut flips. The ghost rams into my back, and my knees falter. Shattering noises, screaming and mindless garble. "No! No! That's not the truth!" **(Once again, the "ghost" is back. Her gut feeling is screaming that these memories are false, and what she's being told isn't true. Are you guys getting the point? Or do I have to have another coughing fit…)**

Her smile leeks into my head, soothing the nerve endings like morphine. These memories are mine. **(Once again, Clarity's "way with people" sooths Tris. I find it ironic, considering the insanity that I dumped into her character last chapter. Fun fact of the day – Clarity's real life inspiration is JezaBelle7! At first I was going to include her just as a small character, but an amazing plot took over. If you guys want I can post "Interviewing Real Life Clarity"!**

About half of the Dauntless around me have regained the light in their eyes and are slowly moving out of the Pit. My eyes drift up to the cots by the cafeteria. I don't remember moving them; they pulled themselves like a magnet. **(About half of Dauntless has received their memories by this point, and Tris feels her eyes being pulling up to the cots.)**

A large man sits up in one of the cots, his back turned to me. **(Know who it is? I do.)**

From the loose collar of his shirt, I can see some black ink peeking out. My eyes drift up to his hair, which is a dark brown, almost black color. His ears stick a little off of his face, but this slight imperfection only adds to his idiosyncrasy. Black color twists around his wrist, in the form of a small bird in flight. I can't tear my eyes away. I'm glued to his image. **(Basically Tris is describing him, to try to jog her memory. The tattoo around his wrist will be mentioned later.)**

Abruptly, he whips around. Almost like he could sense me staring at him through the pinpricks in his neck. Two navy blue orbs find mine. **(So this dude also feels the strange magnetic pull. If you don't know who it is by this point, shame of you for considering yourself a Divergent fan!)**

_Tobias Eaton. Leader of Dauntless. _**(Once again Tris' mind is informing her on this face. Nothing new here, as I briefly mentioned that he was a leader.)**

_Engaged to Clarity Ruyei._** (Oh I just have to torture you guys don't I! So this is what her mind is telling her. So if you haven't caught on, Tris was given false memories. Hope I explained everything well enough :D)**

**Chapter four! Hey…FOUR :D**

Screams of silence. That's all that has filled my head for the last few days. Immobilizing, paralyzing. Silence. Silence, defined as the complete absence of sound.

But this silence is louder than one thousand voices, rising louder and louder to be heard above the rest.

There's only one star in the sky. One star, but not a star. It's the one lower levels children draw in the corner of their pages, perfectly round with extending arms and a bright smile. The star that epitomizes life.

"Tris." A gruff voice comes from underneath me. It doesn't question, doesn't convey any emotion. Just a voice, ostentatious through the screeching silence.

I feel like I should be started, but the homogeneity of it rocks me closer into oblivion.

A voice familiar, but so new. It's a kind of familiarity that feels like it's from a different time, a different life, a different world.

I've never believed in living multiple lives. But woe God, that thought feels more real than anything else.

The net sags on my right side.

"Tris." The voice repeats, closer than this time. I finally open my eyes.

There they are again. Those navy eyes, with a sky blue ring around the pupil. God, those eyes.

Those eyes. The sole source of the screaming silence. It's been a week. A week since these memories have found me, and these eyes has haunted me.

A week since those eyes have been married to Clarity Ruyei.

The eyes close, and along with them my memories. Apparently the day of "water compromisation" is a good day for a wedding.

A wedding I didn't attend.

Compromised water. A pretty sad excuse for a collective memory wipe.

"I used to lay up here a lot." Four whispers, his voice distant. I watch as he lazily stretches his arms out above his head, and lets the sun beat down on his face. I don't know what it is about him, but I just can't seem to look away. A ring glosses on his finger in the light.

"At least, that's what they told me. Do some of these memories seem artificial to you?" He looks over at me when he says the last part, frowning slightly while gazing deeply into my eyes. Their depth, their sincerity, is enough to make me speechless. I feel like my brain, my body, my soul, has been set aflame.

_What is wrong with me?_

"Yes." I manage, looking back up at the sky. The sun had moved far enough to where it wasn't directly over the entrance to our world. I could see straight up without tattooing patterns of light into the back of my eyes.

"Some things feel off. Like you, for instant." Four pauses, and in the corner of my eye see him shift. "I can't place it. It's like I know you better than myself, but can hardly say a thing about you. You know?"

_I do know. That's exactly what I'm feeling._

"I'm comfortable around you. More so than most people. It's just odd. I feel closer to you than I ever have to Clarity."

What could I possibly say to that? Silence is my best option. As despicable as it is.

"I'm blabbing. It just feels good to have someone to talk to. Clarity is probably looking for me. You know how relationships are." I freeze, and stare straight up into the sky while eschewing the awkwardness. Four doesn't move a muscle, but I can feel the heat radiating from his body as he lies peacefully next to me.

"Are you dating someone? Sorry if that's intrusive. I just…can't remember." _That's a peculiar question. Especially from a married man._

I sigh, and the words come plummeting out of my mouth. "No, I entirely understand. Honestly…no. And I don't think I ever had either." I bite my lip and stare up at a drifting cloud. It almost looks like a bird. A big, white, lumbering bird.

Four is silent. Slowly, he breathes and speaks. "I find that really surprising. Well, I have to go. See you later, alright?"

_Surprising? What is that supposed to mean?_

But before I can ask, the net springs back up and he's gone.

"Yeah." I whisper to the cloud.

"See you later."

**Hello once again! Does everything make sense now? I hope it does…please review pansycakes! I'm going away for the weekend, but I will try my hardest to write and maybe post something Monday night! Happy birthday to all the people I know having birthdays today and tomorrow! There's like eight of you! Enjoy your labor day everyone!**


	5. Choices

Broken bones, scattered remains, ashes coating the surface. Prequel to a rebuilt city, a phoenix rising up out of blue flames. Five years to be reborn, finally breaking the struggle.

Initiates. Today we welcome the next generation.

Drops of sweat roll off my forehead. My leg swings back, ramming my knee into the leather punching bag. Drowning my thoughts in pain.

I fling my shoulder back and slam my hand into the solid mass. A sharp sting splits across my knuckles, and I stare at the spot of blood on the bag.

The first initiation since my own. The initiation I have no recollection of. It's a very strange feeling. Almost like my mind was…_altered._

What I can remember feel foreign, and while they are supposed to be my past, it's like I never did any of them.

All I've been doing since this morning is turning Four's words over in my head.

My fist makes contact with the leather, leaving another spot of blood on the dark material.

_I feel closer to you than I ever have to Clarity._

A frustrated animal-like groan rips from my throat. My arms drop to my sides, burning from the muscle exertion. I walk away from the bag, still swinging slightly. My feet carry me over to the table with the knives.

I know that we had a knife day.

But of course I can't remember it.

Blades of all shapes and sizes litter the black tabletop. I carefully pick up a large one with a serrated edge, pinching the handle between my fingers.

_Is my life worth it?_

Blood drips down from my right knuckle and onto the jagged point.

Sure, I have a decent apartment.

Sure, I am Dauntless ambassador.

Sure, I ranked first.

But at the end of the day, I sleep alone.

Nothing could make up for that.

Humans crave contact. It fills our hearts, our minds, and our lives. Without it, oxygen ceases to exist.

Slowly, I turn the blade in my hand and press the tip to my shaking stomach. My eyes lock closed.

_One. _My family is dead.

_Two. _I have no one to go home to.

_Three. _Now I don't have to put up with this anymore.

A sharp pinch pierces my stomach.

The knife clatters out of my hands.

"Tris! What are you doing?" A voice filled with panic, wrenching the knife away from me and shaking my shoulders violently. Light pierces my vision.

Those navy eyes. Almost black in the dark light. Filled with alarm, and sparkling with something I can't identify.

His hands carefully move my hands from where I'm clutching my stomach. He slowly grips the hem of my shirt, and pulls it up just a few inches.

I stare blankly at the trail of red ants marching down from above my navel.

"Tris." It's hardly a whisper, softer than the air breathing from the vent above my head.

A calloused hand carefully fits to my chin. And before I can blink, or think.

A pair of lips is on mine.

Fire explodes from my mouth to my toes, igniting each cell in my body. I can feel the liquid flames racing through my veins, causing my heart to pound.

All I want to do is give in to it.

But instead I yank back.

Warm tears drip down from my face. He looks at me with saucer eyes and a parted mouth.

"Tris…" His eyes drop from mine and he looks everywhere but me. He lingers longer on the blood dripping down from the punching bag.

"I don't know what I was doing. That-that wasn't me." He stares at the trickle of blood coming from under my shirt.

I forgot how to speak.

A whisper leaves his mouth, so quiet that I almost don't hear it.

"Were you really going to do it?"

Now it's my turn to avoid eye contact.

"Yes." A silence spreads through the training room. I can feel his eyes burning into the top of my head.

"I'm sorry." He says, breaking the stillness. My eyes shoot up to meet his. They are swimming with unshed tears.

"For what?" My voice scrapes on the way out.

He pauses, searching my face.

"For choosing the wrong girl." And with that, he's gone.

**PAGEBREAK**

_Is it possible to love someone who is already taken?_

Thirteen pairs of feet echo in the tunnel. Four walks silently at my side.

I still don't know what to think of his declaration. _He's married. How could he say that while married?_

My feet stop at the Pit doors. I turn around and face our whopping eleven initiates. We had so few that we are training the transfers and the Dauntless together.

"Welcome to hell." I cross my arms over my chest, staring menacingly out at the initiates.

"My name is Tris. That's Four." I nod my head sideways at him, refusing to make eye contact.

This is going to be an awkward couple weeks.

Somehow the Candors manage to keep their mouths shut.

"We'll be your instructors for the next two weeks." Four takes over for me, and I lean against the jagged wall of the tunnel. "Learn to respect us. Don't question what we say. You will regret it. Welcome to hell. Welcome to Dauntless."

**Hey guys! Hope you are having an awesome day off! Yep, this chapter is short, but I'm setting up for the next one…so to clarify, Four DID NOT get his memory back. He just felt to need to kiss her. Thanks to all of the reviewers! Next chapter I'm going to list everyone that has reviewed…so do it! Thanks to you guys, my friend is starting Divergent tomorrow! Yay! Dauntless cake for reviewers! Bye!**

**-OnCloudTen**


	6. Fight

**Hey pansycakes! Sorry this took so long. Life caught up to me, and I just haven't had the time to sit at my computer and write. Honestly, I didn't love this chapter. Oh well. Please tell me what you think! As promised, here is the list of my reviewers! It's in the order that they posted, so many are repeated.**

**Krikanalo**

**Krikanalo**

**Mangere275**

**JezaBelle7**

**AwesomeTooAwesome**

**District12divergentvictors**

**Margere275**

**TheMortalDivergent**

**Booklover1375**

**Ydissbooksogood**

**MyBookLife**

**Krikanalo**

**White fox XD**

**White fox XD**

**Guest**

**Nicky (guest)**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**AwesomeTooAwesome**

**Krikanalo**

**Ydissbooksogood**

**White fox XD**

**White fox XD**

**AwesomeTooAwesome**

**White fox XD**

**White fox XD**

**Mangere275**

**Krikanalo**

**Ydissbooksogood**

**TheMortalDivergent**

**Want to join this list? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I love each and every one of you! Next chapter I'll be answering reviewers questions. SO DO IT!**

**FOUR POV**

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

My fists connect with the bag over and over. It swings wildly under my touch, spinning away only to be careened out again.

I let my hands leave deep impressions into the fabric, each knuckle carving out canyons into red clay.

_Fool. Moron. Idiot._

"For choosing the wrong girl." I mutter, picturing my face on the bag. I swing as hard as I can, my knuckles crashing over the mouth.

How stupid could I be?

First I have to _kiss her._ Then I go and say that I should've married her instead?

If I were Tris I would've plunged the knife into that idiots stomach.

_Thump_. Angrily, I throw one last hit, leaving a large dent in the red.

"Four." Knuckles rap on the wooden door behind me.

Bending down, I grab a sweaty towel from my feet. The door opens while I dab at the blood pooling on my raw skin.

Tris walks in, eleven faces following behind her.

Each tattooed with dumbfounded looks as they glance around the dank room, the red on the towel.

I only see one face.

Compared to Clarity, she's a whole other life form. Clarity basks in her glory. Honestly, she never shuts up about herself.

Tris is nothing like that.

She is invisible to herself. She doesn't understand what every guy in this compound sees when they look at her. They all want her. For her smarts. For her beauty.

_I want her._

I feel a tap on my shoulder. Slowly, I look up from the towel soaking on my bloody skin.

Tris is staring at me, an irritated look on her face. She looks so adorable like that.

_God, I need to stop thinking about her. I'm married._

"I've been calling you, for like a minute. Care to move?" My eyes lock to her cloudy blue ones. I can still feel the fire in my veins.

My cheeks heat up, and I look down as I step away.

_Why am I so weak around her?_

She moves in front of the bag I was just using, cracking her knuckles and swinging her shoulders. The Erudite transfer, Nathaniel, stares at her.

I can tell those wide eyes don't mean he's curious about fighting techniques. For some reason, that look causes my blood to boil, and I feel and urge to take his eye out.

Why, I don't understand.

She doesn't belong to me.

And never will.

The muscles in her back ripple as she pitches her elbows and knees at the fabric, calling out names to match the demonstrations.

"Four!" My head snaps up, and I stare at Tris. She glares at me challengingly, almost like she's the instructor and I'm the student. Strangely I have no recollection of when it was the other way around.

"Figured I'd give some real life demos. Care to fight?" Tris' voice sings out mockingly, rubbing her rejection in my face. Her eyes glint evilly, sparking the fare in my veins.

"Sure." I mumble, shrugging as I step forward. Does she realize how much this hurts? To willingly hit her, to willingly cause harm?

While I'm looking down, I hear a slight fold of fabric, and then a millisecond later feel an elbow rocket my jaw upwards. My teeth slam together, narrowly missing my tongue and cause my head to buzz.

_Oh. It's on._

I bite my lip, and bring my left hand on to my face for show. While Tris is trying to figure out if she actually hurt me, I push my leg out and quickly slide it to the side, knocking her feet out from under her.

She falls on the floor in a blonde heap, and I quickly drop down over her and pin her body back. My hands lock her wrists above her head, my knees pinning down her thighs.

"About done yet, Stiff?" Tris just looks at me for a second, eyes wide. I mentally count the space between us. Six inches.

The urge to connect my lips with hers is back. _What is wrong with me?_

Her dark blonde hair morphs to a chestnut brown, and her cloudy blue eyes seem to glow a very unnatural ice blue. _Clarity_.

The predatoristic urge is gone.

Not that I don't love Clarity. I mean, I do…right?

My guilt about the kiss overpowered my actions last night. No matter what I'm feeling, I still am married to someone else. Last night was about the make-up, not love.

I spring up off of Tris and count the seconds in my head.

_One. _Tris looks at me with an undecipherable look.

_Two. _The initiates glance back and forth between us, not daring to break the silence.

_Three. _Tris steps away.

The sound of flesh hitting leather fills the room, the live sound bouncing off every surface.

And I dissolve into the wall.

**TRIS POV**

I can't get him out of my head.

Those navy eyes have been running a marathon between my ears since yesterday, when he _kissed me._ He kissed me.

I think Clarity would murder him in his sleep if she found out. She is scary obsessive over him. Like a gust of wind could take him away from her in a second.

I'm starting to believe that it's possible.

Four doesn't even really know me. He was my instructor, from the initiation I have no memory of. So how could he claim to love me?

Apparently rings mean nothing to him.

"Tris!" My head whips up from where I'm pushing food around my plate. Christina looks at me like I have a second head.

"I asked what you thought of the initiates. Are you okay?" Uriah says from beside her.

Uriah and Christina ended up being lumped together in the shadow of grief. Of al the things we lost, they were hit the hardest. Marlene and Will. Christina became a replacement. Uriah became a replacement. The found something, what I will never understand, and made it work. Almost.

Their relationship isn't real. They use each other every night to fill the gap that my mistakes left.

A fake smile grows on my face. "They're great!" And I look back down at my plate. Old habits prevail. I'm loaded with a scoop of peas and a piece of chicken.

Christina shrugs, and goes back to talking to Uriah.

My stomach flips.

A feeling of bile leaps into my throat, and suddenly the cafeteria is spinning.

I abruptly stand up, grabbing my tray and hopping over the bench. My feet quickly carry me to the doors, and I dump my plate out.

I burst out of the door.

_Right._

_ Right._

_ Left._

A door swings open, and I rush inside. The training room.

The world is spinning faster. I feel like I can hardly breathe.

My knees buckle beneath me, and my stomach empties itself onto the floor.

Everything goes black.


	7. Confirmed

Commitments, they suck.

_Clarity_, this. _Clarity_, that. Why did I tie myself to her, of all people?

Behind her looks, she has nothing going for her. _Nothing. _She's rude. She's bossy. Obnoxious. There isn't one personable bone in her body.

The door, black of course, quietly slides open, making a very faint swish on the tracks. Carefully, I step over the black marble threshold and adjust the featherweight in my arms.

I can't help myself, and look down. Dirty blonde hair cascades over my elbows, painting them in the rich color. Beautiful cloudy blue eyes, hidden from the world beneath two ghost lids, draped with light lashes. Small nose, small lips, small person; her effect on me definitely isn't.

Gently I pull down the handle on another door, and nudge it open with my foot. My breath catches in my throat. An absolutely stunning sunset melts across the Chicago skyline, briefly hiding the constriction in my throat from being this high up. Pink bleeds into red and auburn, spreading out into lilac and navy hues. The most beautiful part of it is the girl lying in my arms.

"Tris." I whisper, staring down at her. Two bulges twitch under her eyelids as she slowly regains consciousness. "Tris." I mumble, a little louder, as I carefully lower her down on the edge of the bed. Swirled colors dance across her milky white skin, turning her into an alien form.

"What." She groans, eyes still closed. My heart leaps at of her voice. I don't care how wrong it is, but I'm not denying that I like her even more.

Hell, I like her. I lean on my hands at the edge of the mattress, careful not to move her. "Are you okay?" Obviously not. I mentally slap myself. _Stupid. Stupid_. I found her passed out in the training room, sprawled in a pool of her own vomit. _Of course she's not okay._

"I don't know." Tris says. I can still hear the slight jar of pain in her voice, despite her efforts to hide it. Her eyes open, making the task look laborious. To compliment her sickly pale skin, bloodshot eyes stare up at me. Each vein looks etched in, spider webbing from the rim of her eyes, all the way through the iris and tapering off at dilated pupils.

"No. You're not. I'm going to get you some medicine, okay?" Her eyes close and she makes a small grunt in response. She turns over slightly, so her back is turned to me.

The door gently clicks shut. I jiggle the door handle, making sure it's locked before walking down the dim hall.

Dauntless has a very strange infatuation with black. Sitting in the infirmary waiting room, its one of the only things keeping me occupied. Black walls, black clothes, black black black.

"Four?" A nurse calls from the end of the room. I spring up, and cross the room in a few long strides.

The nurse smiles and points to a room with a black fingernail. She follows in after me.

"So…pain meds?" The woman stands in the corner, flipping through a clipboard absently.

"Uh…I guess. They're not for me though." She looks up at me with a small smirk on her face.

"Girlfriend?" Her words make me blush. The first words in my mind were, _not yet, _but then I remember that I'm married.

"No." My words come out harshly, and I wince.

"Well I kind of need to see her to give a prescription." The nurse sounds, irritated, as if I'm wasting her time.

"Listen," Her eyes flick up. Doesn't seem like she's used to being contradicted with. "I found my…friend…passed out in a pool of vomit. It seems like she's in a lot of pain. I just need some medicine for her."

The nurse's curious look melts away. She turns around, a slight smile on her face, and opens up a black cabinet. Pulling out a pink paper bag, she turns back to me.

"Don't open it until you leave. Oh and this _friend…_well, I can tell just by your face that that isn't it." She winks, and thrusts the bag into my arms.

The door closes, and I break the staples at the front, and pear into the bag. A bottle of pain meds, a paper booklet, and a…

Pregnancy test?

**PAGE BREAK**

The door swishes open, and I walk inside. Still holding the pink bag loosely at my side, I walk into the foyer and kick my shoes off. I push them into the corner, and my eyes catch on something in the darkness.

_Clarity's purse._

Clarity is home. And it's dead silent. Dead. Silent.

No, "Four, is that you?" or "Hello?" or "Hold on a second!" Nothing. Nothing, but the faint hum of air conditioning.

I silently jog into the empty kitchen, and put the bag on the counter. I'm about to turn around and go back into the foyer, but then I hear a _very_ slight noise.

Almost like a muffled sob. Like a hand clamped over a crying mouth.

I nudge open the bathroom door, that connects into the bedroom. The noise is slightly louder. Carefully, I place my ear on the door.

"Tell me." Clarity. She sounds on the verge of yelling.

"N-no-I-we-I can't remember." Tris. Her voice is muffled through tears, and just hearing her makes my heart tear into pieces. That's not a sad cry. That's a _pain _cry. Somehow my feet stay rooted to the spot.

"Tell me what you remember about Four. I know you're lying. Tell me, _now." _Clarity's last word comes out with a grunt, and I hear a yelp of pain.

I snap. The door bangs open, and light floods into the dark room. Tris sits up in the bed, pinned to the headboard with a knife to her throat. A slight trickle of blood drops from her neck. Clarity leans in front of her, an expression of insanity on her face.

Tris stares at me, tears flooded down her face. Her hands shake at where they're tied to her sides, and blood floods the front of her shirt.

Clarity presses the knife a little harder into the wound, and Tris squeezes her eyes shut in pain.

My body wakes up, and I leap forward. I wrench the knife out of Clarity's grasp, and shove her to the ground.

"Four! She-she attacked me!" Without even looking down at her, and swing my leg back and feel my foot slam into her head. She limply collapses the ground.

"Tris." My word comes out choked, and I leap forward. The ropes fall away from her sides, and she quickly presses them into the darkest part on her shirt. Her eyes roll into the back of her head.

"Tris! Tris! Listen to me!" Carefully I pull her forward, and cradle her into my body. "Hold on Tris. Hold on." Holding her body with one hand, I pick a phone up off the dresser, quickly dialing the emergency number.

"Infirmary, how may we help you?" A monotone voice says from the other line.

"Room 10. Need medical help. _Now." _A tear drops down from my face. Tris' breathing is becoming more and more weak.

"On our way." The line clicks off, and I toss the phone down on to the bed. Tris' head presses heavily into my shoulder. Taking my hand, I carefully press it over her heart, which pounds out an uneven rhythm.

"Tris. If this is the last chance I get…I just want to tell you…I love you."

**PAGE BREAK**

_Drip. Drip. _The saline drops at a steady pace into Tris' arm.

I've been sitting her for one hour? Two? Time has completely frozen.

The bandage around her midsection, stained dark red, fills the room with a metallic scent. The door quietly opens, and a doctor walks in with a file of paper. I unhook my hand from Tris' and stand up.

"Mr. Eaton?" He gruffly says, extending his hand. Awkwardly I grip it and shake twice. "I'm Dr. Sorchez. Take a seat." Slowly I sit down in the tiny chair next to Tris' bed. Dr. Sorchez pulls up a chair from the other side of the room and straddles it in front of me.

"Is she okay?" The words come spilling out before I can stop them. He looks at me for a second while riffling through a black file.

"A few things. Number one, it was a pretty shallow wound, so no internal organs were damaged. Also…" He pauses, leaning a little heavier into the chair. "She's…pregnant."

I stare at him shell-shocked for a second. Sure, I suspected it, but now that it's real, and live…what am I supposed to think?

"I…um…that's good? I guess?" He looks at me warily, like he's about to ask an important question.

"Mr. Eaton. I need a 100% honest answer. Have you two ever had sex?" The bluntness throws me off.

"I'm sorry…what?" Quickly I glance in Tris' direction. She's still fast asleep.

Dr. Sorchez looks give me a conflicted look and shuffles the papers in his hands.

"Let me rephrase that. You two have done it." In one fluid motion, he flips over a paper he'd been playing with, and taps the first line with his index finger.

_Fathered by: (Tobias) Four Eaton._


	8. Contest & Instagram Info

**Hey guys! I know you're going to kill me for doing this...but whatever. So here's the deal. I haven't been very inspired for this story lately. I still LOVE writing it, but I can't for the life of me figure out how to start this next chapter. For a little impromptu contest, tell me how I should start it! Also, I literally JUST started an Instagram for my fanfiction account. So go follow me at **OnCloud_Ten** for Divergent related crap and sneak peaks! I should be back soon with a new chapter!**


	9. Announcement

Hey guys…I know this is a bit delayed…I have decided to take a break from FanFiction for a while…I'm so sorry but I'm just not feeling inspired lately. Love you guys, and thanks for all the support! Follow my Instagram OnCloud_Ten for information on when I'll start writing again!

**OnCloudTen**


End file.
